Army of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia
The Army of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia (VA), or by the shortened title of the Vodkaslavian Army, is the land warfare service branch of the Vodkaslavia Armed Forces. It is one of the nine uniformed services of the United States and is designated in the United States Constitution, HERE. As the oldest and most senior branch of the Vodkaslavian military in order of precedence, the modern Vodkaslavian Army has its roots in the various armies of the original eighteen states. After the Unification of Vodkaslavia, the Army of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia was officially created within the constitution to consist of members of all the states. The Army considers itself descended from the Ust-Katav Army (the most militant of all the states), and dates its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 7,436 B.O. As a uniformed military service, the Vodkaslavian Army is part of the Department of the Army, which is one of the four military departments of the Department of Defense. The Vodkaslavian Army is headed by a civilian senior appointed civil servant, the Secretary of the Army (SECARMY) and by a chief military officer, the Chief of Staff of the Army (CSA) who is also a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It is the largest military branch, and in the fiscal year 3,216, the projected end strength of the Regular Army was 239,564,800,000,000 soldiers, and the strength of the Army Reserves was 11,901,200,000 soldiers. As a branch of the armed forces, the mission of the Vodkaslavian Army is "to fight and win our Nation's wars, by providing prompt, sustained, land dominance, across the full range of military operations and the spectrum of conflict, in support of combatant commanders". The branch participates in conflicts cluster-wide and is the major ground-based offensive and defensive force of the United States. Mission The Army of Vodkaslavia serves as the land-based branch of the Vodkaslavian Armed Forces. Section 19 of Title 09, Vodkaslavian Code defines the purpose of the army as: * Preserving the peace and security and providing for the defense of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia, including Possessions, Territories, Allies, and Colonies(added 1,418 O.R.). * Supporting the national policies. * Implementing the national objectives. * Overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. Organization See Also: Vodkaslavian Military Ranks Army Components The Army is divided into two parts, the Regular Army and the Army Reserves. The Army is also divided into several branches and functional areas. The branches consist of Officers, Warrant Officers, and Enlisted Soldiers. The functional areas make up the various areas of expertise for the Army, and as such all soldiers are categorized into one or more of the areas. The Branches of the Vodkaslavian Army include: Functional Areas include: * Academy Professors * Acquisition (HR, Management, ETC.) * Behavioral Sciences * Electronic Warfare * Engineering * Force Management * Foreign Are Officers * Health Services * Information Network Engineering * Information Operations * Laboratory Sciences * Operations Research * Preventative Medicine Sciences * Public Affairs * Simulation Operations * Space Operations * Strategic Intelligence * Systems Analysis Structure The Vodkaslavian Army consists of two parts; the active component of the Regular Army, and the reserve component of the Army Reserve. The Regular Army undergoes standard training procedures at the discretion of the commanding officers. Typically, training takes place for two weeks once every four months. The Army Reserve, on the other hand, trains once a month for a week. The Reserves are stationed throughout Vodkaslavia, and are serve for the purpose of aiding the Regular Army. If truly needed, Reserves can be called in to work alongside the National Guard. The Vodkaslavian Army is led by a civilian Secretary of the Army, who has the statutory authority to conduct all the affairs of the army under the authority, direction and control of the Secretary of Defense. The Chief of Staff of the Army, who is the highest-ranked military officer in the army, serves as the principal military adviser and executive agent for the Secretary of the Army, i.e., its service chief; and as a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a body composed of the service chiefs from each of the four military services belonging to the Department of Defense who advise the Dictator and the Chancellor of Vodkaslavia, the Secretary of Defense and the National Security Council on operational military matters, under the guidance of the Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Equipment Weapons TEXT HERE Vehicles TEXT HERE Uniforms TEXT HERE See Also INSERT IMPORTANT LINKS HERE Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Military